Returned
by Graciie93
Summary: What would of happened if Edward appeared in Bella's room like how he described it in New Moon? This is how I imagined it could of happened before Alice returned thinking that Bella had killed herself. Might sound bad but give it a go...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy **

**So this is my first Fanfic, my friend Megan (yes you are my first shout out because I love you :D and hopefully not my last) got me hooked on this website and I have read so many good ones I wanted to see if I could write any ones that would get me some good reviews aswell. So I would love lots of reviews telling me if this story if its good, or any suggestions to make it better, or even reviews telling my to give up because its rubbish, which I don't mind because I am inda bad at writing stories but I thought that if I had characters to play around with then something good might come out of it :D**

**So I am gonna stop blabbering on and let you you get on with it...So hope you enjoy :D **

**G **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight unfortunately they belong to Stephenie Meyer ( I would LOVE to own Edward if thats ok??...Please)**

* * *

When I awoke in the morning it was to the bright sun glittering slightly through my window, shining onto my face. I relaxed a little knowing that I hadn't had the same nightmare, which usually wakes me up every night with screaming. But from all the conclusions that I have come to before, it was probably the result of being with Jacob all the time.

It was a Saturday and I was supposed to be getting ready to go to La Push for the day, but knowing that Jacob would most likely be out most of the day-if not all of it- with the rest of his brothers doing a patrol around the area looking for Victoria, I had no hurry in spending the day alone, so I slowly got ready. I went down stairs and had some cereal for breakfast, but knowing that you can only spend so much time eating a small bowl of cereal I finished eating, rinsed my bowl out and headed for the shower.

As I walked through my bedroom door I was not prepared for the sight that was standing in front of me. There was a man standing in front of my dresser looking at the things on top of it. I let out a gasp of air as I realized who it was, I can recognize that hair anywhere, copper trousled. This man was not an intruder in my house. It was Him. The one person that I would never see again in my life, and the only place that I could see him was in my memories that were too painful to relive. Whilst I was registering the fact that this was the man I am deeply in love standing in my room, that I must be dreaming, he stood frozen, dropping the object in his hand back onto the dresser. He took an intake of breath, which sounded of relief and acknowledgement and the same time.

"Bella" he breathed, and I thought I was going to spontaneously combust in that second as my name rolled off of his tongue.

"You still smell the same to me as before" he continued, I then realized that he was smelling the air around him when I entered my room, in result to smelling my scent that tortured him so many months ago. The realization of how long ago hit me hard, my arms came up around my torso keeping it intake and I let out a small whimper. Knowing that this was a dream, how could Edward, I cringed as I thought his name, be in my room, now, after all this time. So I was just going to enjoy it whilst I could.

He stiffened at hearing me making that small whimper and turned very slowly to look at me. I was not ready for his sheer beauty, I have to give my subconscious some congrats, as it had remembered him so clearly. The colour of his hair and eyes, the way he used to look at me, I thought I was slowing losing these memories of him but my mind was clearly telling me that I could never forget him, and I could still live him in my dreams.

My arms fell from my torso as I stared into his eyes, my legs felt like jelly as I looked into them, he still had the same effect on me even if it was my imagination, making my mind run wild. I could recognise relief in his eyes, like the relief I would feel if we were ever reunited again.

"Bella" he sighed again, relief ran through his voice just like it did through his eyes. But I knew that this couldn't be real. I wish that he just said my name to me, I wish that he was really here that all the things that I read in his eyes and his face were really there, but he couldn't be there, he wasn't really there. I knew from the day that he said that he no longer wanted me; I knew he would never come back to me.

I waited for myself to awaken from the dream that I must be having, I mustn't of even woken up yet. Nevertheless I tried to enjoy the moment while it lasted, and then would have to pay for it when I awoke with the emptiness that I felt when I thought too much about him.

"Edward" I couldn't help myself, I might as well play along while I could, I don't know how long it will last. "This has to be one of the best dreams that I have ever had" I told him, and then smiled at him. But he looked confused so I asked him what was wrong.

"Bella you're not dreaming, if you were, it wouldn't be the best dream you have ever had it would surely be the worst nightmare" he returned with sad humor in his voice.

"Well of course I am dreaming, for one thing I wouldn't be having a nightmare about you," I pointed towards him with my index finger and then continued with a saddened voice, "Besides you would not be here if I was not dreaming, you would never be here again if I were awake." I reached up with my arm to my torso again, even though I was dreaming, but as I was so used to doing it out of habit it was engraved into my subconscious, I was doing it in a place where I didn't need to keep myself together. Edward then swiftly moved towards me and knelt down in front of me taking my other hand that was held down by my side. His skin felt so cold to me that just for one second I thought that this could be real, like when you checked that you wasn't dreaming by pinching yourself, this was a way that I could check if I was dreaming, not that it was painful, but he felt so cold against my skin. Then again he couldn't be here and this was my subconscious letting me know that I haven't really forgotten about every single detail of him. Edward looked up into my eyes with a pained expression, I didn't want to see him in pain, but before I could say anything he spoke again.

"Bella, you're not dreaming, I am truly here. I will always be here for you, I should have never left you, I love you, I have always loved you and without a single doubt in my body so sorry that I told you that I no longer wanted you anymore and that I ever left you."

I smiled down at him "Of course that is what I always imagined what you would say to me if you returned."

"You don't believe me do you?"

Even in my dreams I could not lie to him, I shook my head and continued to say, "It never made any sense for you to love me and want to stay with me, just look at you, you're so much more than what I could possible dream about having, and then look at me, I am nothing special, just plain and simple. Whilst I made my comparisons he shook his head.

"How can I make you believe that you are not dreaming and that you are so wrong about yourself?"

I could tell from his expression that an idea had come to him, as that same crooked smile that I loved spread across his face shortly afterwards. In an unexpected movement he swiftly rose up onto his feet and kissed me, making my head tilt back as he stood up straight only bending his neck instead of his whole frame. Even though I wanted to kiss him back I pulled away knowing that this would hurt me a great deal later. I looked at his face and a great pain flashed across it, I looked to the ground as I spoke not wanting to see that pain any longer.

"Please...please don't..." He pulled my chin up so that he could look into my eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, with the pain still in his eyes, even though he composed himself through his voice. "Bella if you cannot forgive me for leaving you, if you no longer love me, if you have moved on like I intended you to, then please tell me, I will not...object, I want you to be happy, that's what I have always wanted" He looked away briefly, but then looked into my eyes again to hear my answer.

"What kind of a question is that?" I returned.

"Please just answer it all the same."

"Of course I still love you, how could I move on without you."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Then he kissed me again. I couldn't help it, I wanted that feeling so bad of when he kissed me that I kissed him back, I would face the consequences of my actions later on. This kiss was not like the other kisses that I had had with Edward before, this was so much more intense, so much more crossing the line than I had ever done before, so much so that I started to feel a little guilty that I was in breach of the contract that Edward had made to keep me safe, but I wasn't about to complain. He started to trace my face with his hands and I did the same to him, so soon after the kiss begun my breathing quickened, but this time I was not the only one. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me, he moved one hand to my hair which he knotted his fingers into and his other hand to the small of my back, touching the bare skin there and pulling me closer to his body, so much that my body bowed against his. Even through his shirt I could feel the coldness of him on my skin, and I shivered, but it wasn't entirely out of the cold it was also out of pleasure of being able to be so close to him, even if it might not be real. However out of great surprise it was not him that ended this kiss, it was me, even though it was with great displeasure, but I needed to catch my breath and by the sound of it so did he. We parted but he still held me close to him, he looked down to me with that crooked smile that I loved so much, and as I stared into his eyes I could not help a tear escaping from the corner of my eye. But once one tear leaked a whole flood of tears started to stream from my eyes.

"Oh Edward!" I blubbered almost incoherently to him.

"What is it?" he asked, with worry.

"It's just that...that...that" but I couldn't get the words out. He led me towards the bed stroking my hair whilst I tried to calm myself so that the words could come out right. Edward looked at me with patience in his eyes, while he waited for me to get control of myself.

"It's just that I have missed you so much," I started, "words cannot describe how much, and I am so glad that you are back, even if I am dreaming."

He raised his eyebrows at me but I just smiled a sheepish smile at him, and looked away from him. He put his thumb and index finger on my chin to turn my face towards him.

"Please don't look away from me, I have lasted to long with not being able to see your beautiful face and look into your eyes," as he said this he's eyes were scorching into mine and it made me blush a deep red, the kind of shade that I no longer went since he left.

"Mmmm I have missed that too" he smiled at me.

"What?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"That deep colour that you used to always go whenever I touched you or said something to you that made you feel embarrassed."

He stroked my cheek then as if to emphasise his words more, when I blushed even deeper again. Edward then took me into his arms and held me there tightly; I rested my head on his chest, closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. If this was truly real then I didn't want it to ever end.

It felt like we sat there for ages just holding each other, it must of been about an hour, but I was not about to complain, this is what I always ever asked for in my life. Edward. The feel of his cold arms around me, the scent of him enveloping me making my head spin a little and then when I looked up into his butterscotch eyes that warm feeling that they sent through me always made me smile back to him.

"Have you decided yet that you are not dreaming and that this is reality?" Edward asked me with a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Ermm," it took me a little moment to think about it, surely my subconscious couldn't come up with this amount of imagination, his smell, his eyes, his cold skin, so I looked into his eyes and said "I think that part of me will always think that I am dreaming this, but knowing that my imagination is not as good as this, I will take it that this is all real, and that you have finally come back to me, and that you will never leave me again," but as I said the last bit I couldn't help but doubt myself slightly, and he could tell by the sound of my voice as it changed, and that I had looked away from him. A small growl erupted from his chest; he only stopped when I looked back at him.

"Bella, I will never leave you again," he stressed to make me believe him, "I shouldn't of left you in the first place but I was only doing it for your safety, you need to be around people of your own kind, that wouldn't hurt you as easily as what I can," he looked away from me this time and it was me that pulled his face so that I could look into his eyes.

"But Edward," I started, "I don't want to be with anyone but you, you don't know what it has been like for me," pain shot across his face then and he started to say something but I interrupted him, "I know you never meant to, and that you were trying to keep me safe, but I don't care about my safety and being with my own kind, I only ever want to be with _you._"

"Although I do know what it has been like for you, most likely more, knowing you, you probably tried to act normal for Charlie, woke up, ate, went to school, and went to your job. But Bella I didn't do anything, literally, I was completely useless, I could no longer be around my family as I was hurting them too, so I eventually drifted away from them, I called once in a while to let them know that I was ok, if you could call it _ok_. You could say that I found a corner, curled up into a ball and let the misery take me."

I could have laughed, he was explaining to me how I felt those first for weeks, how I still felt after all this time, but I knew that Charlie would have me hospitalized if I literally did what I wanted to do and curl up into a ball like Edward had put it. I shuffled closer to Edward then wrapping my arms around him again, he tightened his arms around me and sighed.

So soon after, Edward tensed and it made me worry.

"What is it?" I asked, half of me not wanting to hear the answer.

"Charlie is around the corner," he hesitated for a moment, "maybe I shouldn't be here, maybe I should g-."

But I cut him off with a slight whimper, which sounded pathetic even to me, and the tightening of my arms around him.

"I could stay," he started to say, "But what about Charlie?"

The thought of what my Dad would say had my heart racing faster.

"Well he will have to find out soon, so I might as well get it over with," I gulped with fear, but Edward simple smiled at me and squeezed me, letting me know that he was here for me. I beamed up at him, even though it was a small gesture, but to have him back here with me, for me, well I could just sing from the roof tops. He smiled his crooked smile at me that touched his eyes, but soon relaxed as Charlie came through the door, calling my name.

"I'm up here Dad" calling back down to him, my hands starting to go a little bit clammy, as I listened to the sound of Charlie heading up the stairs, thump, thump, thump, or maybe that was my heart? I straightened up a little at the same time Edward did, letting go of me but taking my hand.

"Hey Bella, I thought that you would be down at La Pu-," He stopped mid sentenced as he opened the door and realised that I was not alone, and that it was Edward who was sitting next to me. I suddenly got a bit scared of what Charlie might do as I processed his face, first it went red and then purple and I thought that he was going to have a stroke.

"Now Dad, calm down-" I tried to say to him but he cut me off.

"What the hell!"

"Charlie," Edward started to say, "please Charlie, please forgive me for ever leaving your daughter, please forgive me for ever hurting her they way I did-"

But Charlie soon cut him off. "What the hell are _you _doing back here," he pointed his index finger at Edward. "Haven't you already done enough damage to my daughter? Get your hands off of her, I don't want you anywhere near Bella, get out of here before I throw you out myself!"

"As you wish" Edward said with a desolate voice. He stood up and started to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the bed.

"No!" I shouted at Charlie.

"Bella?" Charlie looked at me with confused and disappointed eyes "Have you forgotten all the things that this _boy_", he pointed at Edward again jabbing his finger in the air at him, "has done to you, all the pain that he has caused you."

I felt Edward wince by my side. "But Dad, I love him, I need him and I think that he feels the same way about me."

Edward looked down and me with his eyes scorching into mine and answered "Always."

And with that answer it sent my heart thumping so hard that I thought it might burst out of my chest. Edward could hear it thumping away and smiled my smile at me. But Charlie soon ruined the moment by almost growling by the side of us at the declaration of our love for each other.

"So because this boy has said how much he loves you and needs you and gives that charming smile of his, it's a happily ever after for you, what makes you think in another couple of months he isn't going to leave you again, and I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces again."

It was my turn to wince this time at Charlie's words; Edward noticed, squeezed my hand tightly and stood up to say something.

"Charlie," he waited for Charlie to turn and look at him, which looked like he did with great difficulty. "I know how much I have hurt Bella by leaving her, more than you know." And I could tell from the double meaning and the pain in his words and voice that Charlie must be remembering what I was like when he left me. "But I can ensure you that I will _never _leave your daughter _ever_ again; I will only walk away from her if she wishes me to." And as he said this he looked down into my eyes, for reassurance, I looked back into his, stood up clutching his hand tighter.

"Never."

We both looked at Charlie then but he was looking at me, the disgust and disappointment on his face from what Edward and I had said since he walked into this room, hurt me a great deal, but I could take it, as it meant that Edward would be staying with me until I told him otherwise, which would never happen.

"Bella, I cannot tell you who you can and cannot see but I will be damned if he sets a foot in this house again after today, and you will not be leaving it, other than for school and your job at the Newton's, you are grounded until you come to your senses."

"Why are you grounding me, I haven't done anything wrong?"

"_Obviously_ you need time on your own to sort yourself out," he returned, "and I want you out of my house right now," he barked at Edward.

"Fine then" I spoke to Charlie with a very calm voice in comparison to how he had just spoken to Edward. I let go of Edward's hand picked up a bag from under my bed and started to pack some of my clothes.

"What are you doing Bella?" Charlie asked me with a puzzled look.

"I'm moving out" I told him as if it wasn't obvious what I was doing.

"Why?"

"If Edward isn't welcome here then neither am I" I almost shouted at him.

"You hang on a minute here young lady"

"Dad I know you mean well and you're just trying to protect me but I'm not a child anymore, you are going to have to trust me and take it easy with Edward. I don't want to move out but if I stay so is Edward.

I didn't like giving ultimatums to Charlie, but clearly I needed to if Edward was going to be allowed to come here.

"Bella-"

I could tell that Charlie was going to argue with me, but was tired of arguing with him and I just wanted to spend some time alone with Edward, so I interrupted him.

"Why don't you just think about it Dad?" I offered.

"And what are you going to do in the mean time" he asked with heavy suspicion in his voice.

I didn't know what to say to that, I was hoping to stay in my room with Edward, but I knew that would never happen with Charlie here, so I had to think quickly.

"We're going to Edward's house, I would love to see the others, I've missed them so much," a smile spread across my face as I realised how much I missed Edward's family.

"Well alright then," Charlie grumbled, and he left the room with a disappointed look on his face.

As I stepped forward to go and see my favourite family Edward bent down and kissed me on

my neck that sent shivers down my spine and then whispered in my ear, "Bella, even though you look very cute in your pajamas, don't you think that you better get dressed before we go to my house?"

I looked down at the clothes that I was wearing and blushed a very deep red as I noticed that I still hadn't got dressed. Edward could probably feel the heat coming from my face as his face was still near my neck, he laughed a low chuckle "I have most defiantly missed that" and turned me to face him. My heart started to beat faster as he looked into my eyes, the seconds past, it felt longer than that, time doesn't really function properly in my mind when I am with Edward. He started to bend his head closer to me and my heart almost broke through my chest as it predicted what would happen next. If he couldn't hear my heart hammering away then he needed Carlisle to check that his vampire abilities were still working. He acknowledged my heart by a very big smirk spreading across his face and letting out a low chuckle, he closed the gap between us too slowly for my liking, so I lifted up on my toes to complete it myself. He let out another chuckle at my impatience and started to move his lips against mine, even though after all this time of not kissing Edward, I could kiss him every second of every day and still get that electricity running through my body. My hands started to move up his arms and up to his neck, and instead of grabbing at his hair my fingers scratched lightly at his scalp and I felt a small shiver run through his body. Pleased at the effect I was having on him I pulled him closer to me, but all too soon Edward pulled away. However I didn't mind so much as I got to see the excitement in his eyes, his barriers were breaking just by one little touch and I was loving it. Seeing the smug look on my face Edward laughed.

"Maybe you should go and get dressed now, love" excitement still scorching in his eyes.

"As you wish" I replied reluctantly, and dragged myself around the room picking out a pair of jeans and nice t-shirt and heading to the bathroom to go and get ready. But as I went to go through the door I felt a sharp pang in my heart and thought that if I left now Edward might disappear. I turned to look at him, he could see the hurt on my face.

"Don't worry Bella, I will be here when you come back" he said to me sweetly.

I know how absurd I was being but I couldn't help it, but at the assurance of his words I quickly walked over to him, gave him a quick kiss and ran to the bathroom. The sooner I was showered and dressed the sooner I could get back to Edward.

I was finished within half an hour and I practically ran to my room to see the God like creature sitting on _my _bed, waiting for _me_.

"You took too long for my liking Miss Swan" Edward said to me innocently and walked over to me with his vampire speed and pulled me up into his arms and started to kiss me again. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let out a small giggle between our lips.

"Before this goes too far Edward," as I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if he kept on kissing me like this, "I think we should go and see your family, I have missed them so much" I continued to say.

Edward reluctantly put me back on my feet and kissed me on my forehead "They have missed you as well Bella, Alice wanted to come with me today she's that excited about seeing you again after all this time" he started to laugh "I had to practically beat her off with a stick to keep her away" I started to laugh with him, even though I had missed Alice a great deal, I'm glad Edward came on his own as I wouldn't of liked an audience for our reconciliation.

Now that I was ready to leave Edward and I headed down the stairs as the phone started to ring, I could hear Charlie moving around in the kitchen and knew that he was going to get it, so I carried on walking towards the door.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I heard Charlie say from the phone, I stood frozen in the hallway as I carried on listening to his side of the conversation. "No Jacob Bella's fine, she's just had an unexpected visitor." I could hear the smug smile running through his voice as he was about to tell Jacob that Edward was back, knowing that Jacob would disapprove as much as Charlie did.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear, worry seeping through is voice. But I didn't have time to answer as I quickly ran towards the kitchen when I heard Charlie telling Jacob that it would be alright to come over for a little bit. I grabbed the phone from his hand and gave him an evil glare, but he just simple smiled down at me and told me that he was off fishing with Billy and to be good.

I listened for the door to shut before I held the phone up to my ear, but to my horror Jacob had already hung up and was most likely headed this way and in his wolf form. So as avoid a confrontation with Jake, that would most likely be here in about another two minutes I grabbed Edward's hand and practically ran down the hallway and out my door. Luckily it had darkened a great deal whilst everything was going on this morning so Edward could come outside with me without worrying someone seeing his glittering form. Charlie must not of noticed that Edward didn't have his car outside through the anger from Edward's return but I pushed that through my mind as the panic swept over me at predicting what will happen if we didn't get to Edward's house now.

"Bella what's going?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing Edward I just really want to see your family" I tried to convince him but he knew I was lying.

I pulled him towards the forest trying desperately to get away from here as quick as possible, but Edward stopped me by pulling my hand. I looked around to see that we were way off of the path and that the houses and roads where out of sight. I internally relaxed a little knowing that if anything did happen then no one would see anything.

"Bella, you're lying to me, what has got you in such a panic, what has it got to do with Jac…?" But to my horror he was cut off by a loud growl coming from behind him. Edward turned around in vampire speed that my weak human senses didn't realize until he was staring at Jacob with the most murderous glare on his face.

Jacob was standing their just in his cut off shorts, his feet and chest were bare, my eyes rested on his chest watching it heave up and down through his anger and his arms were shaking by his sides. My eyes finally rested on his face and I internally cringed at the hate on his face . "Jake… calm down" I tried to soothe him with my words and step towards him, but Edward stepped in front of me, blocking me away from Jake and taking a protective stance.

"YOU RECKLESS MUTT! HOW COULD YOU BE ANYWHERE NEAR HER? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"_I_ would never hurt Bella, and she knows that" Jake returned in whisper, but it felt as loud as Edward's shout. Edward winced at the double meaning in Jake's words but stood his ground.

"Truth hurts doesn't it _leech_" Jake continued when he saw Edward's reaction.

I glared at Jacob as I put my hand on Edward's shoulder trying to reassure and comfort him, but he didn't relax under my touch. "Edward it's okay." But he didn't move.

"What are you doing back here anyway," Jacob took a deep breath before he continued "haven't you done enough damage?" I was the one that flinched at that thought and it didn't go unnoticed, Jacob looked into my eyes quickly before looking back at Edward, Edward reached up to touch my hand, that was still rested on his shoulder, with the lightest touch to reassure me that that would never happen again. I slightly relaxed under his touch but it was hard to do fully with him so tense in front of me.

Edward began to speak in a whisper, I had to lean in to hear it but I'm sure Jacob could hear it clearly "How could you be anywhere near Bella without her knowing the facts, knowing what you are…?"

Jacob started to laugh at Edward's words "Do you find Bella's life funny _dog_? Do you find it funny to let her be near you without knowing that at any moment you could lose your temper and take it out on her so quickly…?" But Jacob cut him off with a deep and loud growl.

I slowly registered that I was just standing there like an idiot as they both got more and more angry, Edward misunderstanding thinking that I didn't know what Jake was. So I decided that I needed to do something before things seriously got out of hand.

"Edward it's okay I know everything about Jake, I know that he is a…" But I couldn't finish that sentence as Edward whipped his head around to look at me with the murderous glare still in his face and I flinched away from him. I knew that he would never hurt me, but it still hurt to see him look at me like that. At noticing my flinch he relaxed a little with an shocked look on his face which then turned an apologetic look and reached to touch my face, but Jacob took a long stride towards us as he saw me flinch from Edward.

* * *

**So... Good?? Not too bad?? Quit while your ahead?? Let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So five reviews may not seem alot to other people, but they are to me and they were all good :D, so I want to make a shout out to _Golden Perception_, _Ali702_, _LOVE IS A GIFT_, _misslaurielou88_ and _Meganlucy_ for being my first reviewers :D thankyou so much you guys for reviewing my story. I also got quite a few email saying that my story is on all of theis different kinds of alerts so thankyou for that too. **

**I would love more reviews for this chapter please, it's a bit shorter than the last but I got a case of writers block (for the first time woop!!) so I am not too sure about this one, so you know what to do. Oh and you also may recognise small things from the film of New Moon which I thought helped the small amount of action a little bit, but don't worry its only small bits that I have taked and twicked. **

**G **

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and nothing to do with the Twilight Saga. Only Stepenie Meyer has that right. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Just before Jacob could get close enough us Edward grabbed me at the waist and launched us about three feet away from Jake. "Stay away," Edward sneered at Jake "I would never hurt Bella."

Jake scoffed at Edward's comment. I knew then that I had to step in before things got more out of hand. I tried to step around Edward so that I could talk to them both instead of talking to Edward's back, but he quickly stepped in front of me again. I let out a small growl of irritation and Edward simple turned his torso and cocked an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face, in spite of what was going on around us he could still make me weak in the knees with one of his faces. I tried to remember what I was about to say before.

"Edward it's alright," but he just kept staring at Jake.

"You don't realize Bella that Jacob could lose control at any moment and seriously hurt you, maybe even kill you if you are too close to him," I noticed that he shivered at that thought but he continued talking before I could do anything about it, " and I am not going to risk losing you again."

Jacob scoffed again at Edward and I was slowly losing my temper at the pair of them, even though I knew that Edward was only trying to protect me, but I mean come on, there is protective and then there is overprotective and he was slowly hitting the latter. So I took Edward's hand in mine and stepped around him, which was with success and looked at him whilst I spoke.

"Edward it's alright because even though Jacob can be unpredictable, and I know that but I also know that he won't hurt me and that I'm safe with him," he started to interrupt me but I continued as my anger was getting greater and I was also becoming more frustrated because he wasn't listening to me.

"Edward Cullen will you just listen to me," he looked a little taken aback by my tone and I heard Jacob laugh behind me, "You can shut it as well Jake," and he quickly stopped laughing.

I tried to calm down a bit before I continued talking to Edward.

"You need to listen to me I have spent months with Jacob and he hasn't lost control once."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then he squeezed my hand, "You are so stubborn," and a small smile crossed his face but he didn't relax he's shoulders , suppose I can't ask for too much. My anger had totally disappeared now and I relaxed losing myself in Edward's eyes. Jacob cleared his throat then and I had almost forgotten that he was there, I turned to him and stood next to Edward still holding his hand.

"Now that's over with," Jake started to say, "I just want to remind you about a key point in the treaty-"

Edward quickly cut him off, "we haven't forgotten."

I looked at Jake and confused so he continued to say, "if any of them bites a human then the treaty is over."

Was he serious? Did he just think that I was going to stay human and grow old whilst Edward stayed looking like a 17 year old for the rest of his life. I could stop myself from saying anything back to that.

"What if I choose it, you have nothing to do with it."

"No because I won't let you, you have no idea what you are saying, you don't know what it will mean if you let them do _that_", he spat the word, "to you, I won't have a choice".

"Bella let's go." Edward started to pull me away from Jacob and we managed to take a few steps back before I planted my feet firmly on the ground, I know that he could easily drag me along but if he had any respect for me then he wouldn't try and I wasn't finished with Jake.

"No Edward wait, Jake you have no right to interfere in my life, your my best friend and I love you but you have no right to decide what I chose to do with my life".

"Bella no please you don't mean it," Jake started pleading with me.

"I do Jake, I'm sorry that it will hurt you, I'm so sorry for that," I stood up straight and stared right into Jacob's eyes, "but I _will_ become like Edward, I am not going to stay human and become old and haggard and eventually die whilst he stays looking like this. Please do not make me chose between dying lonely or staying alive forever with him, please do not make me choose between you and Edward because I will always choose Edward, and for that I am not sorry."

Jacob looked at the ground while he spoke to me, "But Bella you won't be alone... you could be with m...Charlie, your friends from school, the rez and...me."

"I am sorry Jake I love you but I can't." I started to walk back as I didn't want to look at the hurt in his eyes anymore.

"Goodbye Jacob," Edward said to him and made to turn us around.

"No you don't speak for her," and he grabbed hold of my other arm.

The next things happened so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. Edward let out a snarl and pushed Jacob away from us which sent him flying back he then pushed me behind him and told me to stay behind him and stay still. We were frozen watching Jacob trying to calm down but I could clearly see that this time he would not get control back, "Edward stop," I tried to tell him but he wasn't going to listen to me now so there was absolutely no point in trying to reason with him.

"Jacob you need to calm down _now_" Edward demanded.

"Don't you dare try and tell me what to do you leech, Bella may listen to you and not use her own mind but I won't let you control me."

"How dare-" I was broken off by Jake shaking more and then all of a sudden Edward let out this viscous growl and Jacob exploded into a wolf.

"Bella get out of here," and Edward tried to push me away.

"No I'm not leaving you." But my comment fell on deaf ears.

Jake let out a strong growl and started to run towards Edward and I, I was so terrified of what will happen but I couldn't let two of the most important people in my life fight over me, so before Edward could do anything about it I jumped around him and placed myself between the two of them.

"STOP."

"BELLA!"

But I wasn't going to listen to Edward now, I couldn't let this happen. As Jake got closer I tried to walk towards him, hoping that he would stop if I was between them, but before I could make here steps Edward had grabbed the tops of my arms and held me in place. By this point Jake had stopped and stood still but kept on growling at Edward and kept looking at my arms and then my face, "Edward let go of me."

"If you think I am going to let you walk right up to him then-"

"That is exactly what you are going to do, read his mind and tell me if I walk towards him is he going to hurt me?"

"Bella-"

"Just do it Edward."

"No he won't hurt you," but he still had hold of my arms.

"Then let me go, I will be fine."

He slowly slipped his hands away, freeing my arms, I started to slowly walk towards Jake whilst looking in his eyes, willing him to calm down. As I was arms length distance away from him Edward let out a warning growl but didn't try to stop me, which I was grateful for, I reached up with my hand and cautiously touched Jake's face, which he clearly relaxed under my touch.

"Please Jake for me."

He let out a whine but held still, I rubbed the side of his cheek as I put my hand on his chest pushing him back, he let out another whine but followed my movements. I managed to push him back a couple of feet before I spoke to him again.

"Jake...please for me...don't do this."

He must of seen something in my eyes as he bowed his head and turned to run away from us, I let out a sigh once I couldn't see him anymore. _What am I going to do? I can't live without Edward but I don't want to start a fight between the man I want to spend the rest of forever with and the man that helped me through my darkest time. _

* * *

**So what did you think??....Let me know :D I will try and update real soon, but I have to figure out if this is going to be a one-shot or a long story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy **

**I'm real sorry that I haven't updated sooner *hides under my bed* please don't hurt me. I just have had a lot going on, college diaries, assignments and really bad writers block. Its just I know what I want to happen it was just finding away to make it all work. Anyway managed to find away and I hope you understand and enjoy this chapter...? In this one I wanted to keep it to my own ideas of how things would happen but I also wanted to use some of the quotes and how things happened from the book and movie.**

**G **

* * *

Chapter 3

I turned to look at Edward and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stood there staring at me and I could clearly see that he was thinking about what had just happened, I could see all of the wheels turning in his head, making everything that just happened more complicated and it wasn't looking good for the subject of changing me.

"Edward...please...say something," I stuttered out, I was too nervous to find out that what was going on in his head to be voiced out loud.

"Bella-", he took a deep breath, before he continued, "Bella what you just said to Jacob, about becoming like me, you couldn't of meant it."

I knew that he would try and talk me out of it, but after everything we have been through I am not backing down now.

"Edward please, let's not do this now, I really want to go and see your family, can't we just leave it till later?"

He relaxed slightly so I took that as a silent yes, he walked towards me, cupping my face in his hands and lightly kissing mew before he lifted me onto his back and started running to his house. I couldn't believe that at one point I had to keep my eyes closed when Edward ran with me on his back , because this time round I kept my eyes open and my chin rested on his shoulder watching where we were going. It felt like flying and I felt so exhilarated by it I kept a smile plastered on my face the whole time, after only a couple of minutes Edward started to slow down and I could see a sliver of light in the distance. He stopped and I let out a contented sigh, "I never knew that I would miss that," I laughed and then gave him a kiss on the cheek and slipped from his back.

"Well that's strange, considering that you used to hate it," he laughed with me.

Edward took my hand and we started to walk towards his house and as we were about 10 feet away from the front door, the back door swung open and someone, that I couldn't because they moved too fast for my human eyes, ran out. That's until they grabbed hold of me in a tight hug saying my name and I could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Alice." I wrapped my arms around her and a small tear escaped from my eye, I had missed her so much. She pulled back to look at my face and caught the tear on the end of her finger and I could feel Edward gentle rub the bottom of my back.

"Please don't cry Bella, I have missed your smiling face every day since we left I don't want to see any tears."

I nodded my head and wiped away the other ones that had started coming, she then took my hand and we walked into the house with Edward behind us.

I thought that there would be dramatic changes on the inside as it had been so long since I had been here but it was exactly the same as it was before, except that everyone of Edward's family were standing in front me looking at me with weary smiles. I tried to smile back to them as best I could but I didn't know if all of them would be happy to see me again and I was so over come with so much emotion that I didn't know whether to run up to them all and hug them, so I just danced from one foot to the other.

"Esme is about to combust if she doesn't give you a hug soon," Edward whispered in my ear but I am sure that all of them could here so he might as well of just said it at normal volume.

I smiled towards Esme and opened my arms, walking towards her, she soon saw what I wanted and was wrapping her arms around me in mere seconds.

"It's so good to see you Bella, we have all missed you so much."

I felt a tear fall from my one of my eyes and reached up to quickly swipe it away before anyone could notice.

"I have missed you too Esme," I pulled away from her, "all of you so very much." I looked at them all in turn smiling. If I ever pictured of having a big, loving family then this family is what I would see, this is what I want to be a part of, I want to become like one of them so that I can live with Edward and all of them for the rest of my life. All I have to do now is tell Edward ...I have made my decision, even though it never changed...I want to be a vampire.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me and then a second later another one, it must have been Alice the first time as she must of seen my decision and then the second one must of undoubtedly been Edward's as he read her mind.

I quickly felt two small arms wrap around me, squeezing me tightly, "Oh Bella I can't wait for you to be one of us." Alice quickly said in a blur, pulling back and kissing me on the cheek.

Unfortunately I heard a small growl behind me which was obviously Edward voicing his opinion, I shouldn't of made that decision here as he will undeniably make a scene. "Bella will not becoming one of us Alice."

"What's going on, what are you two talking about," Carlisle questioned.

I took a deep breath as I knew that I could not avoid the subject any longer, I turned and looked at Edward who was standing tensely by the door that we had just come through minutes earlier.

"Edward...can you simple answer my questions with a yes or no answer."

"Bella-"

"Humour please." I asked nicely of him as a few questions started forming in my head and if he loved me, which I knew that he did, then I was 98% sure that I was going to win.

He took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, giving me a que to start questioning him.

"Do you love me? Remember Yes or no answers." I heard a few of his family let out a small chuckle, they were probably enjoying this more than they should.

"Yes"

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes"

"So for me to be able to do that then I would need to become like you," I held up my hand to cut him off as I knew that he was going to start protesting.

"Ok then..." I couldn't believe that I was going to say this but it was the only way to show him.

"Do you want me to...die?"

He took a sharp intake of breath and I could clearly see the pain flash across his face and hold its place there. I was next to take a deep breath and look away from him as I could barely look at him with the amount of pain I could see coming from him. I know that it was harsh of me to say but if I was going to make him see that changing me was the only solution of keeping us together, then as the saying goes...desperate times call for desperate measures.

I could feel everyone behind me staying quiet now, not finding where my questions lead at all amusing.

"What kind of-" Edward tried to speak but I cut him off.

"Yes or No."

"No!"

"Then the only way for that not to happen, as it will eventually happen, whether it be next week by getting hit by a car, next two years from an illness or when I am ninety from old age. But Edward I. Will. Die!" I couldn't believe that I was actually talking about my death so calmly.

Edward visibly cowered back slightly and I couldn't help but crumble and run towards him wrapping my arms around his waist, silent tears falling from my eyes. I went too far, I shouldn't of said that, and yet I couldn't take it back as it was the truth, I knew it, he most certainly knew and so did his family.

"I'm sorry but you know I am right," I looked up at him resting one of my hands on his cheek, stroking my thumb along his cheek bone, "I know that it was very harsh for me to say that to you of all people...but it will happen to me and the only way to stop it, the only way for us to be together _forever _is for me to become like you."

Edward reached one of his hands up a stroked my tears away, "Bella you don't know what it means to become like me...the first few years all you will be able to think about is blood and killing people to get."

I heard someone clear their throat from behind us, reminding me that we were not alone.

"Edward, we can help Bella, we can protect her from hurting anyone you know that," it was Carlisle that spoke up for my benefit.

"Bella please don't do this," Edward only ignored Carlisle's reasoning having resulted in to pleading with me, a thought came to mind, telling me that he didn't want me to become like him because he didn't want me around forever, he didn't want me to become an official member of his family becoming their equals and his because he knew once he did then he will never be able to get rid of me.

I pulled away from him, turning away, not wanting to show him how much I was hurting now.

"What's wrong Bella?" It was Jasper that spoke up now, evidently feeling the hurt pouring from me.

I shook my head and looked to the floor, tears starting to fall from my eyes again showing them that I wasn't alright.

"Yes there is, you felt strong just five minutes ago, really believing that you could persuade Edward and then after what he just said that strength has disappeared and replaced by hurt?"

I shook my head, not being able to say my fears out loud, I then felt two arms wrap around me and knew that it was Edward.

"Please Bella, what's wrong?" He pleaded with me, spinning me around to face him, looking straight into my eyes, it seemed that he was trying to pull the answer from them, seeing as he couldn't do it from my mind.

I sighed, "it's just...you...don't want me...to become like you."

"To save you from this life, Bella I want to be with you forever....I love you..." He opened his mouth and then shut it again, only then opening it again to say more. "If I could become human for you then I would in a heartbeat."

"I know you would Edward," I placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb sporadically back and forth, "and that goes the same for me, if I could become like you, which I can, then why won't you let me? Why is it ok for you to change into a human for me, but not for me to change into a vampire for you."

He opened his mouth but no sound come out, instead he just grumbled incoherently, and he knew that I had him on that. Wow Edward Cullen lost for words in an argument.

There was still the worry about him not wanting me to join his family, "do you not want me to be a part of your family?"

"Of course I do but not this way."

I growled at him, why doesn't he just give in already, he raised one eyebrow looking slightly amused at the sound I made. I also heard someone else chuckle behind me.

"Well this isn't just about _YOU _Edward Cullen," pointing my index finger into his chest.

I turned around in his arms and stepped away from him. "This is about all of you," looking around at each of his family in turn, "I need to know if you want me to be part of your family, seeing as you will be stuck with me if you choose to be." Then a thought struck me and I smiled slightly, "the easiest way to do this is for you to vote," Edward started to protest behind me so I looked back giving him a glare. "Shut up you have told everyone what you want, now it's their turn".

I turned back looking at the smug looks on their faces, them all finding it amusing from me telling Edward straight.

I thought that I would start with Alice, "Alice?"

She looked up at me and gave me a big grin, "I already think of you as my sister," she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Yes."

I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a quick squeeze, "Thank you."

I let her go, stepped around her and walked a bit closer to the rest of them.

"Emmett?"

"Hell yeah."

He took about four big steps towards me picking me up and swinging me around quickly before putting me back down again. I smiled up to him giving him a silent thank you.

I looked over to Rosalie and internally grumbled, knowing what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"No." And no surprise there, I gave her a small nod, acknowledging what she said. "Wait Bella let me explain, it's not that I don't want you to be part of my family, it's just that you don't want to do it this way. This is not a life I would of chosen for myself, and I wish that someone had been there to vote no for me. So no."

"I understand Rosalie."

I looked towards Jasper, not quite sure what he would say.

"I vote yes...it would be nice not to want to kill you all the time." He said with a pained look on his face and I heard Alice giggle beside me.

"Sorry about that," I let a small laugh.

"I already consider you part of the family, so yes." It was Esme that was next to speak up, and I gave her a warm smile.

I looked at the last member of the family that I knew that I should of asked first, getting his opinion first before the rest, knowing that it was the most important one. I started to chew on my bottom lip, waiting for him to say something.

Carlisle took a deep breath and stepped towards me.

"Why are you doing this to me," it was Edward that spoke now and I internally cringed at the hurt in his voice.

Carlisle looked at him over my head, "You have clearly told everyone your opinion in the matter, and we all know that if something happened to Bella...." He trailed off at that being said and started say something else, "I won't lose my son." Carlisle looked back down into my eyes, "So you already know my answer Bella, it would be our great pleasure for you to join our family, although you are already a part of it."

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled up at him. "You don't know how much it means to be a part of this family and how much you mean to me," I looked at all of them, knowing that I could finally become a member of this perfect family, "how much you all mean to me."

I turned and looked at Edward.

"Please...I need you support." I pleaded with him.

"Bella you have it but....for anything but this."

He was never going to give up was he?

Even though it was important that Alice, Esme and the rest accepted me, especially Carlisle but there was no point in asking to join Edward's family if he was hell bent in keeping me from becoming like him.

Before I could stop them, silent tears started to run down my face and before he or anyone else could say anything to me I tried running past Edward. I just needed to get away from his disapproving and hurting eyes, I couldn't take it anymore, I came here thinking that I could finally persuade him and yet he still will not accept it and it is more that I can bear.

Unfortunately he grabbed my arm lightly stopping me from leaving, "let me go," I couldn't look at him any longer. I started pulling my arm away and he let it go slowly, as soon as I felt him release it completely I ran the rest of the way through their house and out the front door, sitting on the step and silently crying to myself.

I knew that he wouldn't be able to leave me out here crying on my own, which is exactly what I wanted, so I knew it was him that followed me, even before he sat down beside me.

Edward sat there quietly for a few seconds before saying something, "Alice said that if I didn't come after you then she would destroy every object that was precious to me and Emmett second it."

Seeing as I didn't react to his attempt at humour, he reached to cup my face with his hand and pull my face towards his, stroking the tears away, he then lent forward and pressed his lips to mine lightly, and even though I was still incredibly hurt and angry with him I couldn't help but kiss him back. Call me weak but I have been so long without him that I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back harder. My breathing started to quicken as he pulled me closer and onto his lap, he kissed me for a few more seconds before pulling back, "Bella..."

This was it, I was going to try one more time, "Edward wait just hear me out ok?"

After looking into my eyes for a few more seconds he nodded his head silently, letting me know that I could continue.

"Edward," I took a deep breath, "this is my decision, if I want to leave my friends and my family and any contact with any of them for a few years if not for the rest of their lives, to become like you," I took another deep breath to calm myself, I knew that leaving them all would be hard but I would deal with it somehow when I needed to face it.

I needed to make sure that what I said next would solidify my fate as he could not take away my choices and my decisions, I got up off of his lap, sitting beside him, so that I could face him properly, I took both of his hands in mine and squeezed them slightly.

"Then that is _my _choice to make, you, or anyone else cannot take that away from me, it is _my_ decision to make Edward."

He took a deep breath and I knew that there was more to come so before I heard him come up with anymore excuses I needed to know exactly why he didn't want me to become like him.

"Why do you not want me to be like you?"

"Bella...you believe that I have a soul, but I don't, and to risk yours...just so that I don't have to ever lose you...will be the most selfish thing I will ever do in my existence."

I let a whoosh of breath come out before I continued, I will probably never be able to convince him that he has a soul.

"Even though my heart and soul belong to you, it is _my _choice whether to risk it or not. Edward...if I stay human, grow old and die and you carried on living...then I don't want my soul to be carried to the afterlife without yours." A small tear fell down my cheek which he slowly stroked away with the back of his index finger.

"Without you existing in this world Bella," he cupped my cheek in his hand, "then neither will I."

I took a quick intake of breath, even though I wanted to question Edward on what he just said, I knew that we could not waver from this subject just yet as I could feel his resolve breaking slightly, so I will as him about it later. Even though it was not enough, so I thought that I would try and persuade him another way.

"That is a moot point seeing as I am not going anywhere, because...if you don't change me Edward then I will just have to find someone that will," Edward tensed slightly at my words, "maybe Alice will do it or...Carlisle he said that he wanted me to become like you so I don't see why he will not change me."

"You're so stubborn," he all but grumbled out.

"Although I would want you to be the one to change me." I would never be able to voice this allowed but I wanted Edward to be the one to choose to keep me alive and have his venom to be the one to run through my veins corrupting my system. Even thinking it in my head almost caused me to blush, but I tried to hold it back before he started questioning me.

"You want me to be the one to do it?"

"Yes," I mumbled.

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds, most likely coming up with more ways to avoid it.

"Then all I ask is for some time...6 years?"

"That's too long."

"Then after college."

"Why graduate from college to do something that I will not be able to do for a few years?"

He opened his mouth and then shut it and I knew that he couldn't say anything to that, a triumphant smile lit up my face.

"Then I have one condition...and then forever." A small smirk playing across his face.

"That's all I am asking for," I was slightly scared of where this was going.

He dropped one of my hands, reached up and cupped my cheek, and took a deep, what seemed, a calming breath. I suddenly heard a big squeal coming from inside of the house and even though I wanted to know what undoubtedly caused _Alice _to squeal like that I was more interested of where _this_ conversation was going.

"Marry me Bella."

My breath hitched at those three words.

* * *

**So still going good?? Let me know :D I'm on easter break now so hopefully I will get a couple more chapters done :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy, **

**So...so much for getting a couple more chapters done because I was on easter break...my only excuse is college again, as there has been so much work to do lately for it and it was all piling up I have been stressing out over it so I couldn't sit down and work on my story as it was always in the back on my mind. But now that I have practically finished for the year and there is no more assingments at the moment I managed to squeeze this chapter out of my brian and hope that you guys enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**G **

**Disclaimer:Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters... I only play around with them and come up with my own story lines. **

* * *

Chapter 4

I was stunned. That was the last thing that I expected. Marriage?

I giggled slightly out the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Bella you're killing the moment by laughing," Edward _whined _at me.

"I'm sorry but...you can't be serious? Really that's your condition..._Marriage_?" I almost spat the word out like it was something you shouldn't say out loud.

"You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you and you think I'm not serious?"

I shook my head at him and stood up, walking away from him a few steps to put some distance between us so that I could think clearly without his penetrating gaze on me. I turned to look at him, "that's exactly what I think Edward...because you can't be serious."

"I am one hundred percent serious." He looked at me with no hint of humour in his piercing gaze.

"Oh c'mon," I said, an edge of hysteria in my voice. "I'm only eighteen."

"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."

I sighed and looked down at my feet, Edward had me trapped in the only condition that would slow me down, and he most certainly knew it would. I saw two feet come into my vision, but I couldn't look up at him...well not until he put his finger under my chin to raise my head up to look at him.

"You're not afraid of the commitment are you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head quickly, "No it's not that, it's just..." I tried to pull my face away from his grip but he wouldn't let me go, Edward just kept staring into my eyes trying to pull the truth from me."

"Tell me Bella..why is it so hard for you to say yes to marrying me but so easy for you to say yes to become a vampire for the rest of eternity?"

"It's not that I am afraid of...marrying you...it's just that I am afraid of Renèe, she has really strong views about getting married before your thirty."

I shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other. Edward let out an exaggerated sigh and turned his head to face the windows of the house. There standing staring at us was Alice jumping up and down, Esme with the look of pure joy, Carlisle with pride, Jasper with a grin and Emmett with his nose practically pressed against the window eyes wide, waiting. I let out a small groan at the attention that had drawn to Edward and I. Of course, that's the reason for Alice's squeal she foresaw what Edward was going to say before he even said it and alerted the rest of the family, well almost all of the family, Rosalie was not there.

Edward turned to look back at me with a smug grin on his face, "maybe we should take this to a place without the prying eyes of my family?" Edward bent down to whisper in my ear, even though his family could probably hear every word he was about to say to me, "or should I maybe say _our _family?"

Edward pulled me up into his arms bridal style and ran off into the forest in his startling speed. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere where we haven't been for a long time." Edward looked down at me and smiled that crooked smile that made my knees weak every time, he then continued to bend his head to meet my lips with his own and give me one of his searing kisses that made me forget everything that was happening around us, that formed a bubble around our world trapping us in it and everything else out.

With Edward's lips still on mine I could feel that we had come to a stop and that he let me slip from his arms slowly, but I wasn't done kissing him yet so I wrapped my arms around his neck so that as my feet touched the ground Edward's head bent down so not to break the kiss. He rested his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him, making my breath hitch.

I slowly pulled away, with reluctance, so that I could pull some air into my lungs and by the sounds of it I wasn't the only one. I looked up at Edward with a smug look on my face which he returned but then continued on to apologise for taking it too far.

"You don't have to apologise Edward, I really don't mind" I told him mischievously, whilst moving to sit on the ground, I hadn't realised where we were until I pulled away from him and the realization nearly took my breath away. It was our meadow. The one place that I haven't been since that time that I was trying to hear Edward and Laurent showing up and nearly killing me. I thought that I could never enter this place again, but being with Edward in this beautiful place again, the flowers blooming and with the sun shining into the area and making Edward sparkle made all that fear disappear.

He crouched down to sit beside me and then laid back in the long grass, as the sunlight danced across his face and arms I couldn't help but lie down on my side resting my head in my hand and reach with my other hand to touch his face. I stroked the tips of my fingers from his temple to the edge of his jaw and back up again, repeating the movement. Edward closed his eyes at my touch and let out a contented sigh with a small smile playing at his lips. I couldn't help myself but to run my fingers along the line of his lips, knowing that I had caused that small smile.

"You test my self-control Bella." I took my gaze away from his lips to look into his eyes that were staring straight at me.

"What am I doing?" I asked him innocently, I brought my hand up to begin the trace of his temple to his jaw and back again.

Edward laughed at my attempts of sounding guiltless at my movements but I knew that I couldn't fool him. He reached up to stop my hand and hold it in his own, kissing each knuckle and then turning it over to place a small peck in the centre.

"You will be the death of me," he whispered, he then got that glint in his eye, the one that said he was up to no good.

"So if I do this..." He trailed off, and before I knew it I was lying on my back, our positions reversed so that it was he that laid on his side propping himself up with one arm and stoking my face in the same way that I did to his, but he was doing it a lot slower. Torturously slow, it sent a shiver shooting down my spine. "Then it will cause no affect at all on you?" He continued.

I decided to try and brush the affect he had on me off by acting nonchalantly.

"Nope." I said with my gaze fixed on the sky as I knew that as soon as I looked into those beautiful butterscotch eyes that I would get lost in them and tell him just how much he was affecting my very soul by just his simple touch.

The air between us shifted dramatically as Edward bent is head lower to whisper in my ear, "Are you sure?"

I giggled at how strange he was acting, Edward never went past his own boundaries that he put in place to keep me safe, let alone tease me in such a way that should be illegal, especially from someone with his "skills".

As he was pulling back to look at my face I had to take a few calming breaths before I became lost in them. "Edward Cullen are you teasing me?"

I could see the amusement in his eyes and it made me want to laugh out loud at his boyish behaviour.

Edward bent his head down to brush his lips against mine and then whispered against them, "Maybe just a little."

I smiled at his response and lifted my head to meet his lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him in place, even though if he really wanted to get away then he could quite easily do so even with my arms restraining him, that is something that is going to change as soon as I become like him, I giggled internally at the thought.

I pulled back to look at him, "You better finish what you start."

Frown lines appeared on his face and I knew that I took it too far, he started to sit up and it was useless to try and stop him.

I rested my palms my flat on the ground and tried to calm my beating heart down and regulate my breathing. I sat up to look at him and he had his head in his hands trying to calm himself also.

I touched his wrist and tried to pull his hand away but he wouldn't budge, I let out an exasperated sigh and laid back again waiting for him to calm himself down.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't of taken that as far as I did."

Letting out a frustrated sigh I carried on to say, "You don't need to apologise all the time, I understand." I couldn't help the slight rejection I felt seeping into my voice, I know that it's irrational to think that he was rejecting me as I understand that he only pulls away because he is trying to fight the blood lust that he has for me but I am only human and I can't help my hormones and emotions. The next thing I knew Edward had laid down and pulled me on top of him, "Bella..," He let out an frustrated sigh, "how many times do I have to tell you...you know why I have to stop, you know that I want you too."

"Do you?" I whispered my voice full of doubt, my eyes turned away from his so that he couldn't see how much I felt.

Edward cupped my cheek and turned my face towards him, "Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." He then reached up slowly and kissed me lightly on the lips, "So what were we talking about back at the house?"

I grimaced down at him and sat up so that I was sitting next to him, pulling at the grass from uneasiness, "How can you talk about it so lightly, likes it's not that important or..._scary_?" I asked him.

I shut my eyes as I felt his hands framing my face, "Of course it's important, I take marriage seriously, even more if it means that I can marry you." I opened my eyes to stare straight into his that were mere metres from me to see the honesty of his words, why does he want to marry me now? I decided to ask him the question that was running through my mind.

"Why do you want to marry me Edward?" I saw puzzlement on his face and continued to explain, "I mean why _now_? Why not change me first and then marry me later on?"

"Because I love you Bella, your 're the love of my existence and I want to show the world on our wedding day that we choose to spend the rest of our lives, or should I say existence, by each others' side as husband and wife and that nothing or no one can break us apart."

My breath whooshed out quickly at his admission, no one had said something so beautiful to me and I couldn't help but kiss him straight away to show my appreciate as I had nothing to come back with through words.

I soon blushed red when I heard his low laughter and pulled back mumble a small sorry for attacking him.

"I should say things like that more often if I am to get such a reaction from you," Edward was wearing that crooked grin that wasn't helping calm the blush that was becoming deeper, "So is that a yes to my question then?" He continued.

I looked down into my lap and started twisting my fingers together, I was still so unsure, of course I wanted to be with him in every way possible way, mortal and immortal, but what would people think? And most importantly what would Charlie and Renee say?

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me but I only shook my head, I know that he wouldn't care what others thought, but I couldn't help it. He groaned then, "Please Bella." He started to rub is thumb up and down my cheek and I couldn't stop myself from telling him my fears.

"What would people think, this is the 21st centenary Edward, if a girl gets married at the age of 18 it means that their pregnant."

"And when I was in mine it meant two people showing their friends and family how much they love each other."

"Well considering that we are no longer in your lifetime, maybe we should stick to mine?" I told him with some humour in my voice. Edward smiled at me and nodded.

"But Bella you shouldn't care what other people think," I knew he was going to say that, "you should only care about what makes you happy," Edward then sat up straight and looked at me with all humour gone from his eyes, "Earlier you were very blunt over your question to become immortal, so the way I see it, it is my turn to be blunt with you to get the answer to _my _question."

I gulped loudly and waited for him to speak again, hoping that he didn't jump straight into it and might beat around the bush first, so to speak, but then again was that being blunt?

"Bella...can you simply answer my questions with a yes or no answer."

He used my exact words from earlier, but instead of calling him out on it I simple nodded my head , humouring him just as he had done for me, but there was a slight thought in the back of my mind that when I was blunt with him I got want I wanted, does that mean that him being blunt now would give him what he wanted, because if I am being honest with myself, if it was just me and Edward, and no one else to worry about, what people might think or Charlie or Renee I would say yes without missing a heartbeat. But that being said there wasn't just Edward and I, and there was my parents to think about.

"Do you love me?"

Thankfully he didn't jump straight into it.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes."

"Would you walk away from me if you knew that someone thought that it was wrong for us to be together?"

"No."Even the slight thought of us not being together again hurt me immensely.

Edward rested one hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb to soothe me, sensing my discomfort of thinking about us being apart. However I could see him relax at the contact and thought that he must be thinking about that time again and it hurt him just as much it hurt me.

"So if no one else was in the picture, no friends or my family or yours, will you marry me?" I wasn't so sure any longer if he could read my mind or not as he practically said the same thing that I was musing over in my head before.

I had to answer honestly to him, "Yes."

Edward took a deep breath then and carried on with his questions, "So taking into account that you; one love me, two want to be with me forever, three would never leave me based on someone else's thoughts , and finally if it was just you and I in the world you would marry me," he was counting them off on his fingers, "Then that only leaves one question..." He paused, stood up, pulling me with him by my hands and then knelt down on one knee. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach knotted at the sight of him on one knee about to do what I knew was coming next and since I was being honest with him and myself I knew what my answer was going to be, forget everyone else.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. "I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

There were some things that I wanted to say to him in that moment, some that were disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of, rather than embarrass myself I whispered, "Yes."

Edward stood up slowly and captured my lips in his giving me the sweetest kiss that made my toes curl. He then proceeded to wrap me in his arms and rest his chin against the top of my head. I couldn't stop the smile that nearly covered the whole of my face and a few tears slip from my eyes, how did I ever deserve such a man like Edward Cullen, let alone deserve to marry him. But instead of dwelling on it with my insecurities I excepted it and looked forward to the moment that I could be tied to him, in front of our loved ones, forever .

* * *

**You know what you have to do to let me know your thoughts :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy, so im not too sure about this chapter...it's a bit short and not a lot really happened but i needed to get this one done before anything (hopefully) good and better happens...it's like one of those chapters that has to be written for it all to come together...i mean not every chapter has to be perfect right? **

**But I thought that I would send it to my Beta Meganlucy and she said that she loved it so then i am guessing that you all will?**

**Anyway so I hope that you don't hate it...:S **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, just using the characters to my own imagination **

* * *

Chapter 5

It felt like we were standing there for hours but eventually we pulled away when I shivered from the temperature dropping and Edward's cold touch. He looked down at me and frowned at the tear tracks that ran down my face but I gave him my best smile to show that they were tears of joy and not sadness.

"So do you have the ring then?" I asked teasingly, I knew that he wouldn't have it on him as it was such a spontaneous thing back at the house seeing has he hasn't left my side since he returned.

Edward looked away with a disappointment in his eyes and I felt the need to take it away from him straight away, I pulled his head back around for him to look at me, "Edward I was only teasing you, I didn't expect one, you did it so spontaneously, and I love you for it." I stood up on my tip toes to reach his lips to give him a quick peck.

I pulled away and saw that perfect smile back on Edward's lips, I stood there for a couple of seconds becoming lost in his eyes knowing that soon this god like creature in front of me was going to become my husband. Our bubble was popped to soon by Edward snapping his head up towards the forest behind me and reaching his arm up, opening his hand and then closing it again.

"Thank you." He shouted out to the forest, he looked down at me and saw the puzzlement on my face which caused him to laugh.

"What was that all about?"

"Alice."

Edward opened his hand to show me that he caught something when he opened his hand up in the air. There sitting in the palm of his hand was a velvet box and I knew what exactly was in that little box. I reached out to stroke the box and looked up at his face, "But how?" I questioned, "You only just proposed?"

"Alice must of seen that I had to chosen to give you this ring, and her knowing where it was hiding in my room went and got it and brought it here for us." I could see through is eyes the love that he had for his sister and gratitude he was showing for her getting the ring.

"Is she still out there?" I asked nervously I didn't really like the idea of the attention it will bring Edward putting the ring on my finger with an audience, even if it is just Alice.

He nodded and looked over my head, he sighed and told me that it wasn't just Alice but the whole family hiding in the trees anticipating the moment.

"Rosalie?" I had to know if it was the _entire _family.

Edward nodded again, I let out an anxious sigh, but I might as well get over it seeing as on my wedding day more than seven people's eyes were going to be in me.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I smiled up at him, deep down inside I was doing a little happy dance to see my engagement ring. Edward answered my question with another brilliant smile and once again dropped down to one knee.

Before he opened it I had to ask, "You didn't spend a _lot _of money did you? Lie to me if you did?" I hated it when he spent lots of money on me and I couldn't help but wonder.

"This is the ring my father gave to my mother, so I didn't spend anything." He assured me.

"Oh," I whispered out of surprise. He then proceeded to open the velvet box and show me the ring, my breath hitched at how beautiful it was, there nestled in the black satin was Elizabeth Masen's ring, the face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones, that shone in the setting sun. The band was gold-delicate and narrow, the gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it.

"I supposed it's a little outdated." Edward's tone was playfully apologetic. "Old-fashioned, just like me. I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

"I like old fashioned things." I mumbled

I reached down to stroke the ring lightly, "It's so beautiful Edward ."

"Do you like it?"

I looked up into his eyes and gave him a wide smile and nodded my head, "How can I not."

Edward let out a low laugh, "Shall we see if it fits?"

I nodded my head vigorously.

He picked the ring out of its resting place and closed the box putting it down on the ground.

I lifted my left hand up and he grabbed it lightly in his right and slipped the ring on my finger. I looked down at my finger in awe, my heart started to beat rapidly at the sight of it and when I looked up at Edward who was now standing my heart almost stopped. The look in his eyes radiated so much love for me I wanted to sob, trying to hold on to my dignity and not ruin the moment I tried to control my emotions, unfortunately a tear did slip from my eye which Edward caught on the tip of his finger.

"I love you." I whispered to him, three words that meant so much the first time I said them to him seemed slightly inadequate at this moment but it was the only words that I could come up with to try and convey how much I felt for him in this moment.

Edward's smile to my words was overwhelming, it was so big it reached his eyes and he bent his head to give me a passionate kiss that took my breath away. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me a few feet off of the floor so that he didn't have to bend to meet me.

I squealed, which was very unlike me, but what can you do when you are engaged to the most beautiful person , inside and out, not to mention someone that loves you so much that they want to spend the rest of eternity with you?

Edward spun round in a circle and laughed loudly, "And I love you Bella, so very much!"

The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of Edward's arms and into a big bear hug.

"Can't...breathe...Emmett" I tried to tell him.

"Emmett put her down before you break her." Esme scolded.

Emmett let out a sigh and set me back on my feet, "What I can't hug my future sister-in-law? Even though you 're already my little sis Bella, but at least it will soon be official." He put one giant hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair like I was 6 years old.

I turned around and saw Alice practically bouncing up in the air, I opened my arms up to her and she practically jumped at me. "Whoa there Alice." I said laughing.

"OhBellaIamsohappyforyou,thisissoooamazingIcan'."

"Alice I can't understand you if you talk a million miles an hour." I looked at her and she had such a glow in her eyes it made my heart fly knowing that I was going to become part of a family that was so excepting of me.

"Sorry."

I heard Edward chuckle behind me and wrap his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. "Mind you don't break her Alice, I still need to get her to the altar." He reprimanded her but softened it by trying to ruffle her hair just how Emmett did to me before, but she quickly ducked away from him shouting something about not touching the hair.

Rosalie was standing next to Alice looking uncomfortable, "Congratulations Bella, Edward," she said to us quietly.

"Thank you Rosalie," I told her earnestly, it didn't matter to me that she was stiff and uncomfortable saying the words, because it meant the world to me that she even spoke to me without glaring at me, let alone congratulate me.

"Don't I get a hug?" Esme's trilling voice asked me with opening arms.

"Of course." I replied, stepping out of Edward's arms and into hers.

Once she pulled back I could see Jasper just slightly behind Alice and he nodded towards me "I am so very happy for the both of you, congratulations."

"Thank you Jasper." I said with a small smile.

There was a small clearing of a throat by the side of me and I thought it odd as what vampire needed to clear his throat? But when I looked to my side Carlisle was standing there with his arms slightly open. I quickly stepped into them and he placed a light kiss on my head, "Even though you're a part of it Bella but all the same, welcome to the family."

I squeezed him in my thanks and he released me.

"Should we all head back to the house?" He asked everyone, which in turn they all murmured a yes

I started to walk with the family but I felt a small hand wrap around my wrist lightly, I turned and it was Esme looking at me with love in her eyes, "Could I speak with you for a moment as we walk?"

She asked so nicely I couldn't deny her, but it didn't stop my stomach flipping lightly at the possibilities of why she wanted to talk to me without her family hearing, seeing as they were quite a distance from us now, as they must of forgot that there was a human amongst them that couldn't keep up with their speed.

I nodded and looked up to see Edward waiting for me, "I'll catch you up," I told him, he looked at Esme and gave a slight nod turning to walk at a human pace but still kept his distance from us.

"I am so happy for you Bella, for the both of you, if anyone deserves to be together it would be you two." Esme looked away towards the group of them and then back at me, "I wanted to thank you Bella for coming into Edward's life...before I always thought that he was missing something, we all had our special someone and Edward didn't have his and I was so frightened that he would spend the rest of his existence alone but then when you entered his life everything changed. Edward has come out of himself like never before, his laughing, play-fighting with Emmett, aggravating Alice, engaging more with all us, and it's you that we have to thank for."

Esme stopped me by holding on to my wrist lightly, I was on the verge of tears at what she was saying to me, "So Bella...thank you for bringing my son alive again, you have made my family complete with your presence and I mean it when I say that you are already a daughter to me with or without that ring on your finger."

She then pulled me into a tight hug, I couldn't believe how honest she was being with me and knowing that I had someone like her to be like a mother figure to me was so overwhelming I couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing freely.

"You better not give her any ideas," Edward had probably stopped to wait for us and heard the last bit of our conversation, well actually he probably heard it all. "Knowing that she is accepted in the family as you just put it so lovingly will give her the excuse to get out of marrying me." I knew that he was only joking but I couldn't help but frown at him slightly, there was no way that I was going to go all through what I did to persuade me for me to say yes with excitement for him to say that I would use an excuse to get out of it.

Even though I had two thoughts banging together in the back of my head. Charlie. Renee. But I pushed it away deciding to worry about the two of them later.

"No chance." I told him honestly.

Esme let me go and stroked the tears away from my face, "Thank you Esme, it was my upmost pleasure and happiness to walk into Edward's life and for all of you to walk into my life...I have never had a big family before." I told her in a whisper, I felt Edward 's hand rub my back soothingly and kiss the top of my head.

As Esme let go of me and I stepped back Edward opened his arms to Esme and she stepped into the easily, "Thank you Mum." Edward said in a murmur.

"You're welcome but next time don't be so nosy," she tried to sound stern but you could clearly see the smile on her face.

Edward smiled down at her, "You know I can't help it."

I looked away from them and started to walk as I felt like I was intruding on their private moment, but was shortly stopped by Edward closing his arms around my and lifting me bridal style again.

"And where do you think you going?" He asked me in mock annoyance.

I smiled at him as he started to walk with me, "If you keep carrying me everywhere people are going to think that I have lost the use of my legs."

"Ah but Bella you are to slow to keep up with my speed." He admitted laughing.

"Hey don't pick on the human," I poked him in the chest, even though it wouldn't of hurt him.

"I'm sorry my love." He lowered his head slightly and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you coming Esme, I'll race you there?" Edward turned to look at Esme but she was already running.

"Come on then." She shouted back at us.

"I never knew you cheated Esme! Wait until Carlisle finds out!" He shouted back towards her, and all that answered back was her musical laughter.

"Right then...are you ready Bella?" He asked.

I simple answered by wrapping my arms around his neck and nodding.

"Then let's beat Esme home then."

And with that he took off at such speed I thought I left my stomach behind.

* * *

**Please review? Let me know what you thought even if you think it wasn't one of my better ones because then next time i know not to update such a poor excuse of a chapter :( **


	6. Epilogue

**Heyy guys, **

**So I have been thinking about this story and where it might lead to. This story was not meant to be a very long one, it was meant to just slot into the books nicely, and I was also struggling how to make it all work out for all the characters, and I found that I couldn't write anymore. So I came to the conclusion of...finishing it here with an Epilogue. I apologise for the abruptness of the ending, but I feelt that it is best that I end it here as I don't want you all to wait for a long time for each update, as i am struggling to come up with new things to write about, and also for those things to mundane and boring. **

**I hope that you all understand where I am coming from and forgive me for any disappointment that you feel. **

**Thank you so much to all of you for reading my story and to those especially who reviewed...you really don't know how much it means to me when I read your reviews saying that you are enjoying my story and/or you particularly liked a certain chapter or a certain bit in a chapter :D **

**I also want thank Meganlucy, for being there all the way, for pushing me to put my first chapter online and then helping me continue writing it when I got stuck with it all and then reading it through for me to check that it was good enough for all of you :D **

**So thank you so much Meaganlucy**

**And so this is it guys...thank you so much for everything.**

**Your Number One fan, Graciie xxx**

**Disclamier: I do not own anything Twilight related, that all goes to Stephenie Meyer...i'm just messing around with the characters. **

* * *

Epilogue

"Momma?"

I looked down into the eyes of my beautiful daughter and let out a contended sigh.

"Yes baby?" I picked her up and shifted over onto my hip.

"Where's Daddy?"

I smiled down at her, "He's coming he just went out hunting with your Uncle Jasper."

"Oh ok...I'm gonna go and wait for him".

She struggled down from my hold and I let her slip down, watching her as she ran over to the back window waiting for her father to come home.

So much has happened in the past year and a half.

Mine and Edward's engagement wasn't very long, I wanted to wait a little while to tell Charlie and my Mom seeing as he had only just got back home the same day that he proposed, but I didn't wait long.

It was only about a month and then I plucked up enough courage to get it over and done with.

My Mom was thrilled, knowing that I was making the right choice and Charlie...well let's just say that he nearly had a heart attack and then soon got over it when he realised that I wasn't pregnant.

The wedding was soon arranged after that little hiccup was sorted out, Alice aka my maid of honour, arranged the whole thing for me and I must say she did a perfect job of it.

The day of the wedding was spectacular.

My dress was perfect.

Where we had it was perfect. It was at the Cullen house and the reception was outside.

And I must add that the reception was perfect, Alice had set up everything with incredible timing so that when the ceremony was over and everyone moved outside the guests weren't all dazzled but the Cullen's and the Denali's, their cousins, vampire traits when the sun hit them.

The guests were perfect.

And most of all Edward was perfect.

I had never felt so much love before for one person before the wedding day. When Edward and I had said our vows and the priest named us Husband and Wife, well I thought I was going to burst out of my skin with love for him.

After the wedding reception was over Edward took me to our surprise honeymoon.

An island known as Isle Esme.

Again was absolutely perfect.

Edward had made a promise to me before we got married, that we would try to be together properly before he changed me into a vampire and he was good to his promise.

The night was magically, however there were consequences to what we had done.

I fell pregnant.

We never took precautions as we never knew that it would happen.

At the start I wanted to keep the baby, Edward didn't want me to, thinking that the baby would hurt me in some way.

We went straight home after we found out and Rosalie helped me, by supporting me in keeping the baby.

After a month the baby was born, she was growing at a great speed as she is not like any other child and was fully developed after a month.

But with the baby being delivered came my near death.

Edward had to deliver the baby himself by cutting into my stomach and then using his teeth to cut into the amniotic fluid covering the baby, as his teeth was the only thing that could penetrate it.

Once the baby was born Edward injected me with venom straight into my heart to save me from dying.

Which he did thankfully.

After three days my transformation was complete.

I awoke with a brand new life awaiting for me.

With an added addition. Mine and Edward's daughter. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

She's part human, part vampire. So it worried me a little when I first met her as I wasn't sure if I could control myself. But my family was there to help me and I actually had no trouble at all.

The shock though for me was finding out the Renesmee has a gift as well. She could touch the palm of her hand to your face and you can see what she is thinking. It's incredible.

I now also have a gift.

I can shield myself from others gifts if they work on my mind, like Edward's.

I found this out when the Volturi came to destroy us as they thought she was an immortal child, a child that is not meant to be created as they are bitten by a vampire at a very young age.

I can also expand my shield out to bring others into it, but once they are under the shield I am the only one that is protected.

When the Volturi came a mass of the families friends came to help defend her, once she was shown to them and they had seen the truth that she was no immortal child.

The whole guard and Aro, Cauis, Marcus and their wives came to prosecute us but once they saw that she was no immortal child they could not punish us as they had brought their own witnesses and left with their tails stuck between their legs.

I walked over to the mantelpiece with all of our pictures on it and looked at the photographs, looking at my family.

Charlie was amongst them. I managed to stay in touch with Charlie after we found out that I wouldn't kill him from the smell of his blood after Jacob practically dragged him over here to prevent us from leaving.

Charlie doesn't know what we are, and he prefers it that way, but he does know that there is something "going on."

Although he is just happy that I hadn't fun off and he gets to spend as much time as he likes now with Edward, myself, Renesmee and of course the rest of the family.

Jacob has also managed to squirm his way into the family as well.

When Edward was busy saving me from dying, Rosalie took Renesmee downstairs with her in which Jacob saw her and imprinted on her. By which he told me that imprinting was like love at first sight but mush stronger, that it wasn't gravity holding you down any longer but the object of their imprinting.

He had assured Edward and I that it was not at all romantic his feelings for Renesmee, but if she wished it to be once she grew up then it could be.

Edward and I both agreed to worry about that when we got to it.

I picked up another picture of Jacob and Seth Clearwater.

Jacob had broke off from his pack, when they had decided to kill the baby that was growing in my stomach as they thought that it was a danger to the humans, so Jacob came here to warn us and protect me.

Which in tow came Seth Clearwater, a young boy that idolized Jacob.

However it also lead to the finally additions of Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister and Jacob's Beta and Quil Atera and Embry Call.

I smiled at all of our family that had grown so immensely and revelled in the strong feeling of love that I felt for every single person in the pictures.

"Momma their back!" Renesmee called over to me, in which I turned around and saw the bobbing curls of hair bounce up and down as she ran over to Edward, jumping in his arms, with Jacob and Emmett in tow.

I walked over to the open doorway and watched them walking towards me.

Renesmee had soon jumped over to her Uncle Emmett and hugging him and then flinging herself over to Jacob and snuggling it to his neck. I smiled at the pair of them.

The feelings between them may not be romantic but their bond is really strong, it made me quite happy that my daughter had someone else to protect and look after her.

I looked over to Edward and locked eyes with him.

This is the man that I get to spend the rest of eternity loving and him loving me.

_How did I become so lucky?_

After figuring out how to project my shield out to protect others I have now, _finally, _mastered pushing it fully away from me so that Edward can hear my thoughts now. But only when I choose him to.

He raised his eyebrow at my thought and ran over to my closing the gap.

He bent his head down whispered in my ear, "No love, how did I become so lucky?"

I giggled at that, I nearly always asked myself that question and every time he always replied with that answer.

But that time Emmett, Jacob and Nessie, Jacob and the others liked to nickname her, which i was still getting used to, had made it to the door.

"None of that if front of the children." Emmett wagged his finger in front of Edward's face when he turned to glare at our big brother.

"But Emmett I have to witness you and Rosalie together." Edward replied back , raising his eyebrow at him.

Emmett laughed and shook his head, "It's not my fault that you're a pervert and can't keep put of our head's."

Edward growled at him.

"Jacob what's a pervert?" Nessie asked him.

"You don't wanna know Ness," Jacob laughed and shook his head, "You just don't wanna know."

Nessie started to pout but Jacob just laughed again and walked into the living room with her, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Come on love, let's go to our house for a little bit," Edward whispered in my ear so that I could only hear, "Jacob's watching Renesmee and we never get alone time as much as we used to."

He grabbed my arm and slung it over his shoulder pulling me up onto his back and running out into the forest before I could answer him.

I laughed at hi playfulness as he knew full well that with my being a vampire now there was no need to carry me, but he would always say that he liked the memory of how he used to carry me on his back before.

I must admit, that even though the memory is hazy to me, I do still enjoy it.

We made it to our little house in a couple of minutes due to Edward's great speed and plopped me down in our bedroom.

The Cullens had restored this house for us as a birthday present for me, and of course Edward, as Esme thought that we would love to have our own space, but with us not too far away from the family.

I was so happy when I first saw it, I absolutely adore it, it's just perfect for us.

I still couldn't believe how much my family had down for me over the past years, but when thinking about them helping me in the years also brought up the memory of them not being there for that horrific time in my life.

That time when Edward left, taking his family with him.

I shuddered at the memory and pushed it to the back of my mind not wanting any reminders of that dark time.

Edward noticed my shudder and cupped my face in his hands, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head not wanting to bring it back up again as it hurt him to remembering it all just as much as it hurt me.

"Bella." He grumbled.

Of course he wouldn't let it go.

I sighed, "I was just thinking about how much the family has done for me over these past years, but then it also lead me to remembering...that time when you...left."

I didn't need to continue as from the look in Edward's eyes told me that he knew what I was thinking, and that same shade of pain flashed across his eyes, just like all the times before when he thought about it or it was mentioned.

I brought my hands up to his face and stroked his cheeks with my thumbs, "Don't think about it."

I reached up on my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Just know that I am the happiest person alive to know that you came back for me, that you returned."

Edward smiled down at me," I can think of a happier person." He whispered against my lips and gave me a hard kiss, letting loose of any coherent thoughts.

This is my forever, right here in my arms. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending of thins fanfiction and that you enjoyed reading my first one. Please could you review for the last time :D **

**I will be creating more fanfictions and at this time I do have one stuck in my head that needs to be put down lol And I assure you that I intend for this one to be a nice long one (but not overly long :) If you know what I mean) So i you want save me as your favourite author and you will get updates of my new creations. **

**Thank you again. **


End file.
